As an embodiment of interconnection of things via Internet, smart electrical appliance technology connects various devices (such as audio and video devices, illuminating systems, curtain controllers, security systems, digital theatre systems, movie and music servers, movie cabinet systems, network electrical appliances and the like) in an area together through the Internet of Things technology, in order to control those devices smartly.
One application scenario of the smart electrical appliance technology is to perform smart control (for example, turning on an air conditioner, etc.) according to a user' arrival at a target area. Therefore, it is crucial to detect whether the user arrives at the target area.